Infernal Affairs
by Hotsuma09
Summary: A police man tries to balance his job,girlfriend and a long lost friend who lost his identity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi, if I did Tenchi in Tokyo would have been the best series.

Infernal Affairs

Snap.

Snap.

Those were the sounds coming from a camera, A white cloth covered a severely blood stained body. "How old was he?" asked a blond man with glasses to a teal haired woman. "I would say about 16 to 20 years" she replied, looking to the man who looked puzzled trying to figure the cause of the detached parts of the body. The two stood there talked until Medical Examiner truck pulled up, leaving the scene the man went to his car. Ring Ring, was the sound of his cell,

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where the hell are you, aren't you suppose to be here an hour ago!" came a hoarse voice, "Calm down ryoko, something came up and I'm leaving now ok" he replied, "Oh whatever, so you will choose dead people over me" said ryoko when she hung up before he could answer, the man just sigh, looking to his right he saw a man, looked like 21 years of age. To the blond man the guy looked suspicious, the guy would look beside him every now and then and whenever a detective come by he would hide, suddenly the guy made eye contact with him and ran off. He was going to follow when his phone vibrated again, "I'm coming home okay bye" he looked again and then drove home.

Clack

Clack.

Came the sound of pots in the sink a curse words coming from a certain female racking food in the pail. "We could never have a nice dinner, unless he has to go and tend to stupid dead people that can't get out of trouble…" she trailed off to keys and the open door to show a man with a bear with a heart with 'sorry' written in kanji. "Ryoko I'm sorry I truly am" he said putting the bear in face to make it look like the bear was talking ryoko made a face and took the bear and hugged it putting up her middle finger at him.

"I'm sorry, ok lets eat and make up," he said putting his leather jacket on to the chair.

"You really want to eat?" she asked looking at him he nod

"Well…you could look in the garbage," she said

"What do you mean by 'look in the garbage'? He yelled

"Hotsuma, you always be late, I want to spend time with you but you always have to be spending your day with those…those people!" she ranted with her hands in air to show her feelings. Hotsuma walked up to her and place his hands on each side of her cheek.

"I'm really…really sorry, what am I suppose to do that's my job and If I quit then how am I going to support you and our upcoming wedding also the _children_. He said

"What _children_ are you talking about?" she yelled.

As ryoko and hotsuma sat down and was eating a re-cooked meal, quietly, his phone rings. "Hello." He asked, ryoko was pissed of and just saw his nod and him looking at her with regret filled in his blue eyes. "Ryoko" "-Don't even say it, just go okay" she said walking to the window looking at the night skyline and the Tokyo Tower, she felt hotsuma behind her and his arms around her waist with head resting on her left shoulder, "See you later" he said ready to kiss her on the cheek only to see her look the other way. Walking to the door, he turned she didn't look back, and he left. Outside the apartment a man around 21 years, was waiting outside. Once he saw hotsuma he began to follow him. Hotsuma walked to the parking lot knowing someone was following him, taking out his cellular phone, he put a certain number on speed dial, pressing 'Talk' the man that was following him phone rang, hotsuma made a mad dash for the corner holding his gun. The guy thought that once Hotsuma was gone he could at least make it to the corner to see where he went, Stepping forward, Hotsuma turned with his gun pointing at the man, it took a moment before he knew who it was.

"Tenchi…" he said putting down the gun

"Hotsuma how are you?" Tenchi said coming closer to him. Just looking at tenchi's face brought back memories to him both good and bad.

"I'm fine and you?" he asked, "That's what I need to tell you" he smiled. Sitting in the car, Tenchi talked about what he needed to tell hotsuma. "So, when I killed him, I lost everything I had…myself I don't have a identity no longer", he revealed, "So that was why I saw you hiding from the detectives" he smiled. "How's your girlfriend ryoa?" tenchi asked, "It's ryoko, and she is fine we are planning to get married" he said as they began to drive back to the station. Back in the apartment, ryoko sat on the bed with the bear in her arms she then began to cry in darkness of the apartment.

To be continue…Do you like it? Reviews PLZ


	2. Masoto

Infernal Affairs

At the station

"Wait here, I'm going to try to give you a new identity okay" said hotsuma getting up from his desk and leaving the room. Tenchi sat there until he left, looking at his desk he saw a brown folder, opening it he saw papers.

'What is this?' he thought later he saw pictures of a cyan-haired woman, 'She looks so familiar' he thinked again. Putting down the paper back in it's rightful place, on queue hotsuma came back in. "Well, I couldn't give you a nice name, so do you like Hiroto?" he suggested, "Uh…you know what I have to go okay, but I really like Hiroto, see you tomorrow" he said leaving, to hotsuma he seemed suspicious looking down at his desk he saw some papers shuffled, he then noticed the brown folder leaf sticking out, looking at the contents he saw one picture of ryoko missing. He left the room and went to the resource room where the computer had tenchi's new identity and delete it. Hotsuma had a very high suspicion that tenchi would end up doing something to ryoko, he left to go home.

Still in the dark ryoko slept clutching the bear in her arms. It was quiet until the doorbell ring, it interrupted her sleep, walking to the door rubbing her eyes she open it to find Tenchi. "Who are you?" she asked, "Don't worry about that now all I want to know is, do you know Masoto?" he asked very fast, "Yeah and…" she said in a ruffed reply. "Well, all I know is that he has something plan at the Tokyo Bank and if Hotsuma goes there he is going to be killed by Masoto men," he reveiled to ryoko, "What are saying, Hotsuma is not going to get killed, he knows how to keep himself safe…" she was interrupted by Tenchi, "Listen okay, They will make a plan to call the police at hotsuma's station and when they come it will be a game of cat & mouse, so I'm warning you keep him home alright!" he threatened in a deep voice. Ryoko was a little scared but all she did was nod and he give her a letter with pictures attached, and he warned her not to show hotsuma, or she will die too. Closing the door, she sat down on the couch reading the letter, sitting in the dark she didn't hear the shuffling of keys in the door, Hotsuma appeared scaring her and she shoved the paper under the couch. Hotsuma saw this, a little skeptical he approached and sat down on the coffee table facing her, ryoko had her head down. "Are you okay?" he asked she nodded, using reverse psychology he asked again it ticked ryoko off "What the Hell Do you want to know hmm, you're the freaking asshole who left here all by myself and is going to ask if I'm okay!" she yelled getting up and head for the bedroom. All hotsuma did was smirk and reached for the paper, when he got it some pictures fell out some he recongnized and some he didn't.

'Who the hell is this?' he thought, then he scanned through the pictures and saw a young man, his hair was black and pricked up, he had eyes like he had just drank so much sake, but it looked so determined for a certain something, he had a mustache that seem slightly bushy yet looked good and not very muscular like himself. After that hotsuma saw a paper folded it said:

_Dear Ryoko,_

_I need to see you, I missed you…I heard that your engaged to a police man, is he treating you well, when is the wedding?. Tenchi also told me he had a encounter with your fiancé. Also I want to tell you that my clan will kill you or him, it is said that Sae wants to bring down his clan from east Tokyo, you know the Fukashima brothers. So they are planning to kill out all the police men including your man, let me tell you this, if he gets his hands on this letter either tenchi or myself will kill you!_

_P.S_

_I want to see you tomorrow in Honshu, early in the morning tenchi has paid for your ticket so you could just come._

_Sincerely,_

_Masoto_

When ryoko got into the room she didn't had the letter, she opened the door in which she slammed after she was pissed off, hotsuma heard the door creaked and he placed the letter in jacket. "Oh so I see you got over it" he smiled as he watched ryoko look around for the letter "What are you looking for?" he asked knowing full well what she was looking for. "I'm looking for my…my…uh thing" she said hesistantly. Defeated she walk back to the room not daring to look back. Hotsuma just looked on then call it a night.

The next morning, Ryoko got up bright and early, thinking that she could sneak and get pass hotsuma she was dead wrong. Hotsuma was up early than ryoko with breakfast laid out on the table while he read the news paper. Ryoko was speechless, all hotsuma did was just smirked to himself, "I have to leave to meet Mihoshi and Ayeka, see you later"then she was gone, not eating breakfast or anything. Hotsuma who had a robe on took it off and he wore a suit knowing that the Fukashima brothers always dress to kill, putting on his glasses he was off.

To be continue…What did you readers think?


	3. Gang vs Policeman Hotsuma and Fiancee

INFERNAL AFFAIRS

BY: Lisa Boyce

As we all know ryoko went to leave and meet Masoto, Hotsuma pretended to be just sitting at the table looking innocent, only to have suit under his robe and follow ryoko.

Prologue

Ryoko waited at the train station for a while now, she looked at her watch over and over, and every movement she did was monitored by hotsuma who had just pulled luckily to see that she was there still. Finally, the train pulled Hotsuma, who was resting on the door with hands in pocket almost looking cool walked to the train, when he made sure ryoko was in, he came in the train. Turning to his right he saw her trying to find a seat, he walked really fast to her and grabbed her arm dragging her out of the train, the commuters watched on, and the train left. Hotsuma was backing Ryoko, and ryoko was backing him, he turned to the right, thanks to his peripheral he can still see her, then he turned slowly facing her back, "What cause you to go back to Masoto?" he asked, he saw her head jerked up, then she turned violently to him and coming up to him until she was right in his face, "Because he never treat me the way you do" she said in a cold way. Hotsuma couldn't believe what he just heard, "What did you just say?" he asked not trusting his hearing, "You heard me I said 'he never treat me the way you do'" she sad again, they looked at each other really long before hotsuma turned to walk away which was of the ways he used to gain ryoko attention almost like reverse psychology. Her eye followed his figure to the black sports car and he entered not daring to look at her, giving up she run to him and got in the car; "I know you couldn't stay too long, right?" he said with a smirk, all ryoko did was rolled her eyes. They drove for a long time, until they reached a little store, the sign was written in kanji 'Washu's place'. Hotsuma exited the car leaving ryoko bewildered in the car she asked, "What are we doing here?" he didn't answer all he did was put on his tan colored sunglasses and walked in, Ryoko sat there she saw a old man looked kind of weird and he walked like a zombie scaring ryoko, so she exit the car running into the store, inside hotsuma counted from 5 to 1 before ryoko came running in, "5-4-3-2-1 bingo" when he heard shoe heels and the door opening to show the cyan haired woman, turning around she saw a little woman, she looked so young but ryoko know who it was, and this little woman is needed to when someone is either stalking you or wanting to kill you. Ryoko eye twitched "Uh…hi there Washu ….uh how are things?" she asked as she looked to hotsuma, who was looking around at items and washu who had a mischievous smile on her face, ryoko ran to hotsuma holding his arm tightly, she whispered in his ear, "Why are you in here?" she asked in a whisper, he replied "I'm trying to take down Masoto and the Sae brothers once and for all" then he walked to the counter to the innocent woman who pretended to be typing on the computer but was listening to every word the couple was saying, before he can say anything she came out "Check!", hotsuma was surprised but know how she is when something is a secret. "Hotsuma, this seem to be your lucky day, the reason how I know what you was saying was because I put a chip on you when I hugged you", she said with a victory smiled, "Washu you're quite clever and I think it will be a great idea to use your chip to get pass Sae and Masoto" he said. Washu thought of it and agreed "But as you know my inventions has a cost, I can give you Needle machine in which you place on the floor, and I must warn you after you place it on the floor you must leave are else you can die, then there is a time watch it slows down time so you can make a quick get away, interested?" she asked, "Okay Washu if have 300,000,000 yen take it or leave it?" he asked putting the heap on the counter as he watched the little women greedily took it and hand them the items that were quite pocket size but very worthy. Outside the store washu led Ryoko and Hotsuma to a motorcycle it was white, as Washu gave instructions one of the Sae brothers with his clan in the car spotted the three, Hotsuma and Ryoko sped off, while Washu ran back inside to her camera that was placed in the back of the cycle, in which she saw the car chasing the bike.

On the bike, ryoko was behind hotsuma with arms clutched around his waist. Hotsuma increased the speed in which he became faster than the car stopping hotsuma swerved the bike and took out his gun, suddenly the car was thrown up from a explosion that was implanted either in the car or on the street. Hotsuma and Ryoko stood there dumfounded hotsuma phone rang and it was washu "Go on no time to waist!" she said and hung up, Hotsuma took off his jacket which left him with a white dress shirt and he took off his fashion sunglasses to put on his normal glasses and he was on the bike again, as ryoko hold on she felt so warm and safe just by resting on his back, it brought back memories as to why she loved him so much, hotsuma felt this and just smiled.

In Honshu

"Where the hell is that woman!" bellowed Masoto standing up to two men standing at his side along with a long red table with men dressed in black and white suits, Tenchi was one of the men standing at Masoto side, hearing the yells coming from Masoto enough to give him a headache. In front of tenchi was a bald man who started to dispute on Ryoko absents "She is a whore, Masoto can you see the woman is married to a police man, they probably home knocking boots" and the man went on and on, then he started to bring the other gangs members in to it but they didn't dare to get on Masoto bad side, Tenchi just watched as the man went on, tenchi looked to his side and saw Masoto reached for a samurai sword and in a blink of an eye the bald man head was gone. Blood spattered on to tenchi, he grimaced at the blood "Tenchi you should go and clean up alright" ordered Masoto and Tenchi bowed stepping over the body making his way to the bathroom.

In the dark outside the gang's hideout hotsuma and ryoko runned through the bushes in their black clothing from Washu, standing against the wall hotsuma turned from ryoko as she changed her clothes. Ryoko wore a small shirt with a long sleeved leather jacket both exposing her stomach also with black skirt with a split on the left side going up to her calf, to complete her outfit she wore high heel boots. When she was done hotsuma put a chip on her collar hiding from outside, and a camera on her belt that a microscope can't see unless it is a special type. Hotsuma led ryoko to the front of the building and left her, inside Tenchi was just putting on his tie when the bell rung, he walked to the door to see ryoko and escort her to the main room in which Masoto ordered his men to drag the beheaded body of the man just in time for ryoko appearance. Masoto greet her and give her a hug, his hands traveled to her bum in which ryoko tried her best to wiggle free from his grasp. Outside hotsuma watched on 'Same old Masoto' he thought, he contacted the station and they were keeping watch of the inside of the gangs hideout through a via system that Washu hooked up. Suddenly he saw Masoto drag ryoko in the room, it was dark so hotsuma couldn't see anything, the camera on ryoko's belt fell and through what hotsuma could see was a shadow, and then he heard a gunshot.

To be Continue What do you all readers think? Reviews plz.Keep note that Hotsuma and Ryoko don't have any powers all there is, is some combination of the matrix and something I can't quite remember, also it will become very more action pact the last chapter would be on Romance and some appearances of the Masaki Clan see ya!


	4. The end

Infernal Affairs 4

Hotsuma stood in shock after he heard a shot, fearing the worse he try to get a signal from the headphones and the camera. He looked desperately for an easy way of getting in the hide out, in the back there was a window leading to the basement, he fit through the window. Once inside, it was dark and very smelly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs it sounded like two people, he hid behind a old piano, he heard something really hard drop on the floor, when the men was gone he came out, he saw the body of someone beheaded he ran quickly upstairs.

Hotsuma walked down the hall, he pass a door that was by it self and it was gold, different from the other doors, then he heard another shot with footsteps coming to the door, hotsuma pulled himself to the side he saw the door open to see a cyan haired woman come through she didn't see hotsuma. "Where do you think your going beautiful?" he asked he saw her slowly turned with an akward smile on her face, "I killed him" she said leading him into the room to find the body prone against the bed edge, Hotsuma turned to her "Are you sure?" then he went to the body and place his index and middle finger on the man's neck and there wasn't any pulse.

"Wow, your not so bad as I thought" he smiled kissing her cheek, then before they turn to leave the room four men was at the door with they're swords ready to attack. Hotsuma took out the Time Watch and press a red button, the attackers slow down and he grab ryoko's hand and with all the strength hotsuma had he took ryoko and him flying over the gang and dash for the next room that was like a ballroom. The watch stop the slow activity and there were more gang members waiting for them cause the whole entire place is on survailence and there was just waiting for them. Now it was 24 against Hotsuma and Ryoko, they fought each and one of them, Hotsuma did most of his karate skills on half and Ryoko knocked out the other half, hotsuma couldn't believe that this woman that he is going to married had so much strength to take down these men. Tenchi who had just came from freshing up saw the blond and the cyan-haired woman fighting, he didn't really know about what was the cause of the fighting, so he joined up with the two who shock that he help them fight. The fighting first was with hands and now it was with samurai swords, Ryoko slashed at three men at the same time, Hotsuma slit four guys throats and Tenchi sliced 8 men before the three knew it all the gang was take down. Blood was splattered here and there, and the three had blood stains all over them. "I can't believe I did that, boy am I going to have revengeful spirits around me now"ryoko said dryly dropping the sword, then walked out of the massive room with golden entirer now covered with blood and bodies. Outside they walked to the car, "I think I should leave" said tenchi walking pass the car going to the street, "No, Tenchi come with us, I'm planning on calling the police and I don't think they should need you at this moment" said hotsuma getting in the car followed ryoko with tenchi getting in the back, in the car hotsuma called the station "Hello, Detective Hirosue, this is Hotsuma, there is a murder at the house of the Sae brothers and Misoto, please report to Ganka street" hotsuma inform to the detective, and they left the scene.

Two months pass…Hotsuma and Ryoko's wedding

"Squeeze it in" said a violet haired woman trying her best to fix a beautiful wedding dress that was on a certain cyan haired woman standing on a brown miniature stool. "Ayeka come on that hurts" ryoko said frustrated by the heat and Ayeka's excitable and demanding voice. Ryoko wore a strapless wedding gown that flowed to the ground her hair was in a bun with cherry blossoms around her hair and to complete, a diamond necklace with Cherry blossoms implanted in the jewelery. Once she was finished there were five other women in the room there names were Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami and Yugi who both aged over the years including Ryoko and Ayeka…six. A knock was heard and a woman came in "Hello ladies the wedding will began shortly" she smiled and left, Ryoko meditated for awhile "Are you okay ryoko?" asked washu; "Yeah I was just thinking about how quick my life changed" she chuckled and they left to the wedding.

In the church hotsuma stood near the priest (yosho) who was tenchi's grandfather whom volunterly wanted to be the priest, behind Hotsuma was Tenchi with Tsugaru, Hotsuma's younger brother. Hotsuma wore white and red and Tenchi as well as Tsugaru wore the reverse, red jacket with white inside. Hotsuma was getting cold feet, then he heard 'Here Comes The Bride' playing on the piano, He looked up to see Ryoko and the other girls behind her and washu holding her right arm, Teary eyed the girls made there way to the altar. Washu gave Ryoko to hotsuma, the ceremony was wonderful and at the Reception they were showered with gifts and lot of love, now they had a long road a head.

The endReviews, This wasn't my best fanfic ever but I just wanted to take a break from the others. Now I can go back to "Love or Lover" and "Ryoko like a flower" also I'am planning to write a new fanfic, but it is not dealing with action or anything like that, it basically going to be about Hotsuma coming back from the dead and is going to take revenge on Ryoko, so I can't wait to write them bye.


End file.
